Lara and Kurtis Start the Day
by Dirty Kirsty
Summary: Kurtis and Lara wake up in a deserted valley and find an interesting way to pass the time very explicit rated MA


Lara peered across the deserted valley, then turned back to her sleeping companion, he lay there in his boxers, his chest moving slowly as he dreamed. She wondered what he was thinking, and her mind drifted back to the previous night. While she was used to travelling alone, there was something very comforting about having a man around to help work off the stress of a long day. It was only daybreak and the cool night was rapidly giving way to another hot and sticky day. As if he was aware of her gaze, Kurtis began to shift from his slumber, much to Lara's pleasure. He reached up and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It was clear from the intensity of his embrace that he only had one thing on his mind, a thought which made Lara a very happy lady.

Kurtis rolled Lara onto her back and started kissing her neck, her hands drifted down his back finding their way effortlessly to his pert behind. Kurtis pulled back from her body and grinned, before grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her head "it's my turn to take charge this time" he whispered in her ear; Lara gave in, knowing that she couldn't say no to those intense blue eyes. His rough hands began to work their way down her arms, past her neck stopping as they reached her luscious breasts. He paused for a moment before tearing off her tight t-shirt, revealing the full beauty of her tits. Kurtis began to stroke her nipples, watching Lara gently moan as they began to stiffen; he then took each of them into his mouth, licking and sucking them while Lara writhed with pleasure.

By now Lara was aching with desire, and couldn't resist any longer, she brought her hands forward and reached down to Kurtis' waistband, and slipped inside to grasp his cock. It was already hardening, and she worked her hand around the shaft as it became rock hard. By this point Kurtis had moved away from her breasts, and was kissing her neck again as his hands worked to remove Lara's shorts. He slipped his fingers over her pussy, pausing for a moment to work on her clit; she made a sensual exclamation as he slipped a finger into her now dripping wet cunt, "ahah" she cried, prompting Kurtis to insert a second finger.

Lara then tugged Kurtis' boxers off, and began rubbing his dick with both hands; she could see the pleasure build in his face, and gently brushed his hand away from her pussy so she could get onto her knees. He knelt up, and Lara leant forward until her mouth was level with his cock. She gently kissed the tip, then teasingly began licking the shaft before wrapping her lips around it. As she worked her mouth up and down his member, flicking her tongue around to tip to taste his pre cum; Kurtis moaned as she took all nine inches of it into her mouth, gently working his balls with her hand; he grabbed hold of her ponytail and gently moved her head back and forth, letting her tongue twist around as she sucked. After a few moments he sharply pulled her head back, and looked into her seductive brown eyes "get on your back" he commanded. Lara obliged, and he pulled her body towards him, resting her sweet bottom in his lap. Kurtis teased her with his cock for a minute, rubbing her clit with it, watching her get even wetter before plunging his dick all the way in. Kurtis paused for a moment, then began slowly thrusting in and out; Lara moved her hips in time with his motions, but soon started quickening the pace. She tightened her thighs around his waist and shifted her weight, pushing Kurtis onto his back, and putting Lara in control. She slid her wet pussy up and down his dick, riding it with a passion. Her breasts bounced gently, glistening with sweat and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation building inside her. Kurtis moved his hands to her waist and gasped as the juices from her pussy ran down his cock. He groaned and his grip tightened on Lara's waist, letting her know he was close. She paused for a moment, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "do you want me to make you cum?".

Kurtis smiled and kissed her, she knew right away what he meant and leaned back, allowing his cock to rub her g-spot while she worked her clit with her fingers. Lara started to moan as she felt herself getting close, she started panting as Kurtis gripped her hips digging his fingers into her sides. The pleasure inside her continued to grow, pushing her over the edge; she felt tingles rush through her entire body and Lara let out a lengthy cry as the orgasm engulfed her. Kurtis relaxed his grip on her, and she let herself fall into his arms; they lay there together, their bodies moist with sweat.


End file.
